<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emo and Robo by Ray_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784223">Emo and Robo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Ken/pseuds/Ray_Ken'>Ray_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comforting Kiibo, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Glowing Eyes, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Physically Genderless Kiibo, Post-Game(s), Robot Repairs, Supportive Shuichi, Wounded Kiibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Ken/pseuds/Ray_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game Saiibo oneshots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi finds that he loves the glow of Kiibo's eyes in the dark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>After removing his black tee and throwing it in the laundry basket, Shuichi stretched his arms over his head to loosen his muscles.  The day had been a long one, and all he wanted to do now was fall into the warm, comfortable bedding behind him.</p><p>Kiibo gently knocked from the other side of the bedroom door and after hearing a brief “come in”, turned the knob.</p><p>After the killing game had come to an end and after an abundant amount of hard work, the three survivors found both the people and resources to not only recover a majority of Kiibo’s in-game memories, but rebuild a body for him as well. His new body was not nearly as armored as his original one. He now only had armor at his knee and elbow joints with plates running down his back.  Besides, since the killing game had finished, such heavy defense was no longer necessary for normal, daily life.</p><p>The robot entered their bedroom with a shy smile, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and pulling off his hoodie to toss into the basket along with Shuichi’s shirt. From his neck down, there was dark, synthetic skin that contrasted with his pale-colored face.</p><p>Kiibo turned as he felt the mattress sink a little bit behind him and he saw the detective in a pair of comfortable pajama pants snuggled up under the covers.  The robot lightly giggled at the sight, catching Shuichi’s eyes cracking open from behind his long, dark lashes.</p><p>“Hm? What’s so funny?”</p><p>Averting his teal eyes, Kiibo just shook his head in response. “It’s nothing really. I...I just thought you looked kinda...cute?”</p><p>Shuichi smiled, pulling down the covers from his face a little. “We’ve been together for almost a year, Kiibo. You don’t have to be nervous about telling me I’m cute.”  The detective chuckled, watching the robot’s face flush blue.  Shuichi always thought it was a pretty color.</p><p>“Oh, well, yes. I suppose you’re right.” Kiibo nodded thoughtfully and stood up, changing into a pair of his own comfy pajama pants before approaching the wall to flip the light switch.</p><p>They were now in darkness; the only thing that provided light was the faint half-moon outside and...something else.</p><p>Shuichi had to squint to adjust his eyes, but once they did, he couldn’t help but sit up and tilt his head curiously. “H-hey, Kiibo? What’s that?”</p><p>Kiibo turned around with a confused quirk of his brow. His eyes had already adjusted completely to the darkness of the room, and he could clearly see Shuichi’s now mesmerized expression.  “W-What’s wrong...is there...is there something on my face?”</p><p>The detective’s eyes widened. “N-no, that’s not it. Kiibo...your eyes!”  Shuichi could swear his heart was starting to thump faster in his chest.</p><p>“M-My eyes?”  Kiibo held his arms close and began to blush as the detective continued to stare.</p><p>“I-I don’t remember ever seeing your eyes glow like that,” the raven-haired man admitted with a smile.</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>Because Kiibo was a robot with a very efficient power core, he’d often stay up a few hours later than Shuichi. He'd take care of some household chores and watch quiet television before finally heading to bed. As a result, Shuichi rarely saw Kiibo climb into bed with him and enter ‘sleep mode’. However, Shuichi had off of work tomorrow and decided to stay up later this particular evening. They decided to go to bed together. But this also meant it was the first time Shuichi got to see his lover’s eyes in almost <em>complete</em> darkness.</p><p>Kiibo scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I-If they’re too bright or frightening, I can just get into sleep mode.”</p><p>As the anxious robot climbed into bed and grabbed the covers to pull them up, Shuichi’s hand gently grasped his wrist.  “N-No, it’s okay Kiibo.” He swallowed. “I-I think they’re beautiful.”</p><p>“B-beautiful?!” Kiibo flushed an even deeper hue, and with the help of glowing, teal eyes, Shuichi could clearly tell.</p><p>Shuichi silently nodded in reply, his own smile soft and loving. He leaned in closer to the other in bed with him, gently kissing his soft, pale cheeks. The detective started right above his cheekbone, then kissed his way down the line all the way down to his chin.  The robot’s little squeak made him chuckle lightly. Kiibo was so easily flustered by displays of affection such as kisses and sweet nothings.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t ever recall seeing your eyes glow such a bright, blue hue,” the detective said quietly as he traced the line on his other cheek. “They’re like...a luminescent sea.”</p><p>“A...A luminescent sea...” Kiibo repeated in a whisper, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the detective across from him. “The sea is...very pretty...very mysterious...kind of like you, Shuichi.”</p><p>It was now the other man’s turn to blush. The flattering compliment took him by surprise, but it was more than welcome.  That’s when...Shuichi slowly leaned in and caressed his lips against Kiibo’s.  The robot’s breath hitched for a moment in surprise, but he quickly began to realize that the detective was silently asking for consent to continue. He knew for a fact that Shuichi wouldn’t do anything that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Kiibo released a warm breath, then leaned in himself, gently closing the gap.</p><p>After a minute or so of warm, loving kisses, they eventually began to deepen into something a little more passionate. Shuichi primarily led them through the kiss, as he was still trying to teach Kiibo how to do it properly. Yet, he was far better at it than he used to be and was making good progress.</p><p>Synthetic hands gently worked their way up Shuichi’s chest, resting on his shoulders before finally clasping around his neck.  Both of them broke away from the kiss, their breaths heavy.  Kiibo didn't <em>technically </em>require oxygen to breathe, but the passion still ‘took his breath away’.</p><p>“I...I love you, Shuichi,” Kiibo whispered to his detective as their foreheads touched.</p><p>A smile formed on Shuichi’s lips as his own breathing steadied. Then, a soft hand reached up to brush some white strands out of the other's face. “I-I love you too, Kiibo...so, <em>so</em>much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo finds some books in Shuichi's home office about mechanics and robotics. Why does he have these?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiibo sighed as he neatly stacked the various, strewn-about documents on Shuichi’s desk.</p><p>Shuichi was normally an organized fellow, but when he was in the middle of working out a case, his room would get chaotic pretty quickly.  The robot had scolded him multiple times for this type of work environment, emphasizing how much easier it would be for him to find notes and information if he just kept the space tidy, but Shuichi always insisted he could find things with ease.  Kiibo still didn’t believe him though.</p><p>So, while the detective was out running errands, Kiibo took it upon himself to tidy up his partner’s home office.</p><p>After rotating and then neatly stacking a bunch of printed news articles, the robot noticed something peculiar sitting beneath the mess. It was a large, hardcover book with its cover lying face down.  Tilting his head, Kiibo carefully picked up the book and flipped it over out of curiosity.  The cover was a collage of machinery and the title simply read “Mechanics”.</p><p>This made Kiibo even more curious.  This type of book lying among detective work seemed pretty random.  He decided to open the book and flip through several pages. Surprisingly, it was extremely detailed and informative, comparative to a textbook!</p><p>Eventually, he decided to close the book and take it over to the bookshelf so he could neatly place it in an open slot. That’s when he noticed...there were more!  The robot’s eyes scanned the shelf and he saw two more large books. One was based specifically on robotics and the other was on electronics such as phones and computers.  This baffled the poor robot even more.  When did Shuichi take interest in the technicalities of robotics and machinery? When did he get these?</p><p>“Kiibo, I’m back!”</p><p>Kiibo quickly turned at the sound of Shuichi returning and placing the grocery bags on the counter. </p><p>“I-I’m in the office!”</p><p>It only took a couple of seconds for the detective to make his way into the room. However, once he realized what his partner was holding in his hands, Shuichi averted his eyes away. “Oh, you found them…”</p><p>“Found them?”  Kiibo arched his brow in confusion.  Why would Shuichi want to hide something like this from him? It wasn’t scandalous in the slightest. Was he worried that Kiibo would interpret it as robophobic?  Shuichi knew that Kiibo was quite proud of being a robot and explaining his mechanisms. There was nothing to be afraid of.</p><p>Shuichi scratched the back of his neck with a light flush on his cheeks. “Y-Yeah. I uh...I’ve been doing research in my spare time.”</p><p>With a soft smile, Kiibo held out the book to him.  “You know, if you have any questions about robotics, I can do my best to answer them.”</p><p>“Th-That’s not it exactly…” Shuichi replied cryptically.  His eyes were squeezed shut, and after an ample amount of awkward silence, he finally revealed the truth. “I-I’m doing research because...I want to be able to perform basic maintenance and repairs on you when you need them…”</p><p>Kiibo just stood there, taking a moment to process what the other had just said. “Wait. What?”</p><p>With a deep sigh, Shuichi carefully took the book from Kiibo’s hands. “Since...since Miu is no longer with us...and getting maintenance done by a professional is expensive...I-I wanted to learn as much as I could...so I could do the more minor things for you.”</p><p>It took a second to fully register, but Kiibo soon found himself starting to blush bright blue to mirror Shuichi’s red.  His eyes averted to notice the detective’s hands clutching the book so tight his knuckles were turning white.  He was obviously embarrassed and perhaps worried about his partner’s reaction.</p><p>To ease his lover’s stress, Kiibo gently placed his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders, and with a soft smile, pulled him in for a hug.  The other man went stiff in his arms, but eventually relaxed his body and rested his chin against the robot’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shuichi, you don’t understand how much that means to me,” Kiibo admitted with a grin.  He let go of the detective and looked into those beautiful eyes. “The fact you are willing to sacrifice time and effort to learn how to physically care for me is...is…”  He couldn’t even finish, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes with the help of his new body’s crying function.</p><p>Shuichi quickly set his book down on the chair and reached up with both hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the substance rolling down his Kiibo’s cheeks.  “Hey, there’s no need to cry. Okay?...I love you, and this is the least I could do.”</p><p>Kiibo sniffled and half-smiled at the detective. “R-really? A-are you sure?”</p><p>Shuichi smiled back both calmly and confidently. “Of course. What kind of lover would I be if I couldn’t take care of you too?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disassembled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo temporarily goes missing and Shuichi begins to panic. Once Kiibo returns, he's damaged, and Shuichi must quickly tend to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi paced back and forth in the living room, his eyes focusing on the floor as he desperately hoped that Maki would pick up her phone.</p><p>“Please…” he pleaded quietly, but he didn’t exactly know to<em> whom </em>he was pleading. Was he pleading to himself, to Maki, to the universe itself?</p><p>“Shuichi?” Once a female voice answered on the other end, the detective released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His pacing slowed down a little, but he was still a nervous wreck.</p><p>“M-Maki?! I-Is Kiibo with you? Has he contacted you <em> at all </em> in the last few hours?”</p><p>The following moment of silence was clearly Maki’s confusion at the sudden, concerning questions. “No, I haven’t seen or heard from him...What’s going on?”</p><p>Wiping some panicked tears from his eyes, Shuichi held the phone a bit tighter. “K-Kiibo’s missing, and I’m scared Maki. He hasn’t answered his phone and he's nowhere near the apartment complex!” The boy yanked at his hair with his other hand. “I was so stupid! I shouldn’t have let him go out on his own!”</p><p>-----</p><p>When Kiibo had initially asked Shuichi if he could go out on a leisurely, evening stroll, the detective was greatly opposed to the idea.  The city could be a dangerous place during the later hours. One never knew what threats could be lurking around the corner or meeting in dark alleyways.  And ever since the killing game had come to its end, the crime rate had risen all over the country.  Some were finding new entertainment in crime, and it wasn’t just petty crime either.</p><p>Shuichi simply couldn’t imagine him going out alone. It was too unsafe.</p><p>However, with big, pleading, puppy-dog eyes, Kiibo desperately insisted that he’d be alright.</p><p>“Shuichi, I’ll be okay!  After all, my new body has more weight and strength than my previous one.  I’ll take my phone with me and I won’t stray from the neighborhood. I promise.”</p><p>The detective found that he was simply too weak to argue.  With a sigh and a smile, Shuichi conceded to the robot’s request.  “Alright, I’ll have my phone on me. I just ask that you come back before dark, okay?”</p><p>“Will do Shuichi!” he replied with a bright smile.  After that, Kiibo gathered his phone and apartment keys before heading out on his walk.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I-I don’t know what to do Maki! I looked everywhere I could before it got too dark but...there’s still no trace of him…”  Shuichi’s tears were pouring down his face and his mascara was starting to run. “What kind of detective am I if I can’t even find my missing boyfriend?!”</p><p>Maki remained stoic on the other end. “Shuichi, you need to calm down. I know you’re concerned, but crying and panicking is not going to help find Kiibo.”</p><p>At that very moment, the apartment door quietly clattered, and after a slow turn of the knob, someone came stumbling through. “Sh-Shuichi…”</p><p>The detective didn’t notice at first, his back turned to the entrance while Maki’s words and his own sobs took over his hearing. But once he turned back around in the middle of his pacing, his eyes immediately widened. With a small gasp, Shuichi hastily pulled the phone closer to his ear.  “Maki! H-he’s back! I-I need to go! Call you later!” He didn’t even wait for her to respond.  Shuichi ended the call and shoved the phone into his pocket before running over to the wounded robot who was clutching at his blood-soaked hoodie.</p><p>Kiibo collapsed to the ground, trembling and coughing up fluids onto the carpet.  No doubt that would leave a stain, but that wasn’t the detective’s main concern. He had to get the robot to stop bleeding. </p><p>Kiibo previously informed him about many of his new body’s functions, one of them being an “emergency shutdown” if his body lost too many vital fluids.  At this rate, Kiibo would end up shut down and stagnant until he could be properly repaired.</p><p> The robot coughed again, harder this time.</p><p>“H-Hold on! I got you, just...you need to get to the bathroom!”  Shuichi knelt down and slung Kiibo’s remaining arm over his shoulder, helping his weak partner into the bathroom to sit down on the toilet seat.  After he was placed, Shuichi quickly ran to get the toolkit he kept in his home office space. This wasn’t like any other repairs he’d done on Kiibo before. These were pretty bad wounds, but he at least needed to stop the blood flow.</p><p>After reentering, Kiibo weakly lifted his head to see a frantic Shuichi kneeling down and flinging open the toolbox.  He fumbled through the different levels and slots, finding a screwdriver, electrical tape, sealant, pliers, and some other backup tools.</p><p>The detective helped Kiibo take off his shirt and hoodie, and once he was bare-chested, he could finally assess the damage.</p><p>The main concern seemed to be his arm. It was ripped off at the elbow joint with sparking wires and spurting tubes. The second concern seemed to be a dent in his torso. There, it looked like a strong punch had landed right below his sturdier chest plate.  The last bit of concerning damage was the smallest. It looked like his finger had been snapped off and a small amount of fluid proceeded to drip down his hand and wrist.</p><p>“Sh-Shuichi?” Kiibo asked in a light-headed daze. His vision seemed to be impaired, one of his eyes cracked and fazed out into static. Shuichi scooted over to the robot’s other side, now in his line of sight.</p><p>Another cough, and some blue blood splattered on Shuichi’s face. </p><p>The detective wiped away the blood and his tears. He needed to get to work and get to work fast.  If he could at least get Kiibo to stop losing fluids and electricity, he could get him to the roboticist first thing in the morning.</p><p>“A-alright, this might hurt a bit Kiibo...but...I need to prevent your shutdown.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Over an hour later, Shuichi had managed to stop Kiibo’s blood and electricity loss. He was still in rough shape, but at least it wasn’t an emergency anymore. There was no doubt that Kiibo would feel the human equivalent of soreness for the rest of the night, but it wouldn't be anywhere near the pain an actual human would be feeling in this situation.</p><p>Shuichi used some old rags to gently clean up the robot, wiping away the blue blood and removing loose, metal fragments.</p><p>“Th-Thank you, Shuichi…” Kiibo said hoarsely, but he refused to look his detective in the eyes.</p><p>“Kiibo?...What...What happened? Please tell me...”</p><p>A few moments of silence followed before the single, functioning eye looked up at him. “I-It was just a few thugs, s-some criminals looking for cash…”</p><p>“They beat you up this bad just for some cash?”</p><p>Kiibo sighed. “They...they knew who I was...they remembered my face from the killing game broadcast...and they asked me to hand over any cash I had. Apparently, they said it’s because I’m ' an advanced robot and <em> basically </em> a celebrity’.”</p><p>Shuichi furrowed his brow in anger. “Those bastards,” he growled.</p><p>Kiibo continued his explanation. “Then, when I told them I didn’t have any cash on me, they threatened to take my phone. I-I decided to punch one of them...maybe try and escape? Then, they beat me up. The one who ripped my arm off took it with him...probably to sell it off for part money? I don’t know…”</p><p>Shuichi couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face once more.  The fact that these random bastards saw Kiibo as nothing more than an object, something that could be ripped apart and sold off...the detective was fuming. “H-How could someone do this to you?” he asked shakily. “I-If I had just been there, they wouldn’t have...They wouldn’t have done this! I-I would’ve done <em> anything </em> to keep them from doing this!”</p><p>Kiibo frowned and carefully placed his remaining hand on the other’s shoulder.  Shuichi looked at him with watery eyes, dark marks from his makeup staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Please don’t blame yourself Shuichi. It was my fault. You were right to tell me not to go, but I insisted anyway...There’s no way you could’ve known this would happen...I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  Leaning in, Kiibo gently placed a kiss to his detective’s forehead.</p><p>“F-from now on...n-no more going out on walks alone, okay?  I’m coming with you...got it?”  With a sniffle, Shuichi rested their foreheads together.</p><p>“Of course. Lesson learned, but...d-do you mind if we get some rest now?” Kiibo yawned. “I-I might need to charge...after losing all that power.”</p><p>Pulling away, Shuichi smiled softly.  It looked like Kiibo would be okay, at least until the morning when they could take him in for proper repairs. “Of course...Let’s get you to bed, and I’ll get you all plugged in. Okay?”</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi has a terrible nightmare and Kiibo wakes up to comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detective felt like sharp ice was coursing through his pulsing veins. His breathing had hitched, and his body began to tremble at the grotesque sight before him.</p><p>Kaito, Maki, Himiko, and Kokichi were gathered at the scene, but even though their lips frantically moved as they spoke, their words only fell to Shuichi’s deaf ears. It felt like the room around him had faded into a blur, and the noises were muffled as if he were underwater.  The only thing that remained in focus was the body before him. There...there was no way this could be real…</p><p>It was like a cruel, sadistic joke.  Whoever had done this took joy in what pain they had inflicted, and not only that, the poor robot was still alive and aware...but barely. </p><p>Kokichi and Kaito were knelt next to Kiibo, Kaito cradling his head in his lap while yelling words of encouragement to keep him from slipping away.  And Kokichi, even though he was usually verbally abusive to the robotic boy, had sadness in his eyes. For once, the obnoxious, well-renowned liar had no words to speak.</p><p>Shuichi finally felt air return to his lungs and sprinted over to Kiibo’s side.  The detective took pride of place next to the robot, feeling like he was going to vomit at the sight of Kiibo’s entire front being torn open.  His chest and torso were ripped apart, limbs, mangled.  Every time the robot tried to speak, all that escaped his lips were choked sobbing and static.  It was heart-wrenching, and Shuichi was genuinely struggling to keep himself from breaking down.</p><p>“Ggk!...Sh...Shu...ichi?” Kiibo managed to rasp.</p><p>Immediately attentive, Shuichi reached his hand out to stroke the boy’s cheek.  Blue fluids poured out of his mouth as he coughed.</p><p>“I-I...I’m...sck!...sorry.” He coughed again and spit up more blood on himself before attempting to continue. “D-Don’t...k-know...who!”  It was a raw sob of regret for never seeing the perpetrator.</p><p>Shuichi on the other hand wasn’t having <em> any </em> apologies, not while his robot was teetering on the precipice of life and death. “No-no-no, don’t apologize. I-I’ll find out who did this...I promise, okay? J-just stay with us! Please!” The detective finally broke. He started to sob, hearing the mechanical body struggling more and more to keep on functioning.</p><p>With a weak, sad smile, the robot slowly moved his barely attached hand to rest next to Shuichi’s, and his eyes lost their glow.  There was no longer life behind those lenses…only vacancy.</p><p>Then, that cursed sound...followed by that dreaded, cursed voice…</p><p>“A body has been discovered!”</p><p>-----</p><p>Shuichi shot up in bed, sobbing like a child. He was so lost in what he had just witnessed that he didn’t realize he was not in the academy, but his own apartment bedroom.</p><p>Kiibo’s eyes immediately lit up once he heard the screams and sobs of his lover. It took him a second to shake off his grogginess from sleep mode and he didn’t understand what was happening at first, but when he saw Shuichi curled up in the fetal position, grasping his hair and screaming “I’m sorry” over and over again, the robot gasped audibly.</p><p>Kiibo quickly shifted closer and pulled him into his chest. “Hey-hey-hey...shhh, shhh...Shuichi...Shuichi, it was just a nightmare...I’m right here. I’ll protect you, okay? None of what you saw was real.”</p><p>It took about a minute before Shuichi finally registered that he was indeed in the safety of his own apartment, coddled in his lover’s arms. Trembling, he slowly turned around to face the robot with tears still pouring down his cheeks.  His face was red, wet, and every few breaths were followed by a hiccup.</p><p>“That’s it...see Shuichi?  I’m right here.”  Despite the heartbreaking sight of terror in the detective’s eyes, Kiibo still tried to keep a smile on his face to comfort his partner.</p><p>“Y-You’re...a-alive?...Y-You’re...o-okay?” Shuichi rasped out before burying his face into Kiibo’s chest.  The warmth of his synthetic skin always comforted him.  The sound of the fans whirring beneath his breastplate and the sound of his pumping vital fluids echoed in the detective’s skull. Those were the signs of life in the robot’s body. He was alive. He was well.</p><p>It took five minutes longer with his ear against Kiibo’s chest before he finally began to calm down.  The entire time, Kiibo used one hand to rub Shuichi’s back while the other stroked through his dark locks.  Those touches always managed to calm him down when he was in the midst of fighting through his terrors.</p><p>“Y-you okay?...” Kiibo gently asked, looking to his chest so he could see the pale eyes looking up into his own. Silence remained after that, and Shuichi just rubbed his cheek against the robot’s warmed, firm chest.</p><p>“Was…” Kiibo continued running his hand through the soft, raven hair. “Was it about...the killing game again?”</p><p>Tentatively, the detective nodded against him, clutching him tighter.  Both of them had had nightmares about the killing game before, Shuichi more so than Kiibo.  The first time Kiibo shot awake, suddenly frightened out of sleep mode, it took Shuichi completely by surprise.  That was the night Shuichi learned that Kiibo had the ability to dream.</p><p>However, Shuichi’s nightmares were far more frequent than his partner’s. The killing game had truly scarred his mind deeply in the subconscious, and it probably would never heal.</p><p>“It...it was…” Shuichi whimpered into the robot’s skin. “Y-you were...ripped apart...a-and...I-I watched you...die...”</p><p>Kiibo’s eyes widened with concern when he began to cry again, and hastily, he pulled Shuichi closer to shush him. “Hey, hey...Shu...I-I’m right here, okay?  It was just a nightmare...I’m right here.”</p><p>Nodding frantically against his chest, Shuichi looked up and softly kissed his robot on the chin.  His voice was so soft, so gentle, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel safe in Kiibo’s arms.</p><p>“Th-The game...it...it took you away from me once...I-I don’t want it to happen again…”</p><p>With a determined glare, Kiibo tilted Shuichi’s chin so they were making eye contact in the darkness. “It won’t. I promise...You hear me?”</p><p>Nodding against his hand, Shuichi lifted his head up a little more to kiss the other on the lips. Kiibo blushed lightly, but had since gotten used to such affection, softly kissing him back with just as much tender love and care.</p><p>“Now...let’s go back to sleep, okay?  I’ll hold onto you...but you need your rest.”</p><p>Already tuckered out from sobbing so hard, Shuichi just silently nodded in agreement, his eyes fluttering closed as he rested his head on the pillow and against Kiibo’s chest.  His robot was right here, holding him tight and chasing away the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! They give me motivation and let me know that people are interested in reading my little drabbles! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stunning (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo is feeling very self-conscious about his body, but of course, Shuichi comes in to give him a little confidence boost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is more 16+ considering it discusses sexual themes, but nothing actually happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frowning, Kiibo looked at the tall mirror mounted to the wall. The image that looked back at him was a full view of his own robotic body, bare for him to see. He was previously going to change into some comfier clothes, but certain thoughts that had finally caught up to him forced him to stop and stare. Now, he couldn’t help but look over his figure and his dark, synthetic skin in shame.</p><p>He had the same form as a mildly fit, young adult male, which on its own, was a pretty desirable beauty trait, but he still lacked some things that a human would definitely want in their romantic partner. One of those things in particular made him blush in absolute embarrassment despite being alone in the bedroom. Tentatively, Kiibo ran his hand down his torso and gently grazed his hand over the center of his pelvis.  He tensed a little, but the lack of anything made him abashed.  He’d done some reading online, and it seemed that the sexual aspect of a relationship was important in its own way. It seemed to be a small piece of the puzzle that would make two lovers whole in one another.  </p><p>Unfortunately, Kiibo didn’t have that piece, and it made him very self-conscious.</p><p>The robot wasn’t going to lie, he <em> knew </em> Shuichi had his needs, and sometimes, he’d catch quiet noises coming from the bathroom every now and then that would indicate he was taking care of said needs. Kiibo knew he should offer to help him as his lover, but he always got too anxious or worried any time the idea popped into his mind.</p><p>What if Shuichi wanted him to fully undress? What if he wanted them to actually make love?  Kiibo had nothing to make love <em> with </em>!</p><p>Looking at himself in the mirror once more, Kiibo felt tears leaking down his face.  He couldn’t bear to look at himself any longer. He’d never get close to being human, and the fact that he couldn’t partake in sexual activity with his significant other even if he wanted to...it was shameful.</p><p>Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Kiibo reached out to grab the pair of sweatpants that were lying on top of the bed when a knock sounded from the other side of the bedroom door. “K-Kiibo? You okay in there? You’ve been taking quite a while.”</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat, and unintentionally, his voice squeaked out a “Y-Yes!”</p><p>Shuichi was on the other side of the door, but he could clearly sense something was wrong.  He was a detective after all, and he could tell which mannerisms or inflections meant Kiibo was in distress. That’s why without warning or announcement, Shuichi opened the door.</p><p>Kiibo began to panic, and with a startled noise, dropped to his knees on the floor while clutching his sweatpants close to his front.  Shuichi had never seen him without any clothes before, and the thought that he may see the inhuman peculiarity that was his bare body...it was nerve-wracking.</p><p>“D-Don’t look Shuichi!” he exclaimed shakily. The robot tried to get his shoulders to stop trembling as the detective’s pale eyes watched him with concern, but he just couldn’t sit still.</p><p>Shuichi was perplexed at seeing Kiibo behave like this, and it started to concern him. So, he slowly knelt down in front of his partner, resting his hands calmly on the ground. “K-Kiibo? I could tell from your voice that something’s wrong...do you...do you wanna talk about it?”  The detective tried to reach forward and pull one of Kiibo’s hands into his own, but the robot just jerked his hand back, shaking his head over and over.</p><p>“N-No...just...I-I...I don’t want you to see me like this.”</p><p>Confused, Shuichi slightly tilted his head. “Like what?...D-did you hurt yourself?”</p><p>Shaking his head again, Kiibo felt the tears roll down his cheeks. “M-my body...I-I don’t...you can’t look!”</p><p>Arching a brow, it took Shuichi a moment to look over Kiibo clutching his sweatpants close to his front and curling in on himself. “W-Wait...do you…” He couldn’t believe he was asking this. “Do you actually...have something down there, Kiibo?”</p><p>Tensing at the question, Kiibo released a shaky breath and curled in on himself more. “Sh-Shuichi…”</p><p>“You can tell me what’s going on, okay? I promise I won’t laugh, or be upset, or whatever you may be worried about. I’ll love you no matter what.”</p><p>Lifting his teary eyes to look at the dark-haired detective, Kiibo slowly but surely began to lower the pair of sweatpants and set them to the side.  Then, he sat cross-legged on the ground. His eyes refused to look at Shuichi’s and blue flushed his cheeks.</p><p>“I...I don’t have...<em>anything</em>,” Kiibo said quietly.</p><p>Shuichi looked over Kiibo’s now-exposed body, letting his eyes wander and observe.  He’d seen Kiibo shirtless before multiple times, but he’d never gotten the chance to see Kiibo without any bottoms.  And the detective had to admit, he was transfixed. His gaze followed the slight curve of Kiibo’s hips and the sight of his promisingly thick thighs. However, once Shuichi noticed the robot was starting to draw in on himself again, his mind finally began to process what Kiibo had just said.</p><p>“W-Wait...what do you mean you don’t have anything?”</p><p>Sniffling, Kiibo pulled his arms in close. “I don’t...I don’t have any of the things that humans would <em> want </em> from their romantic partner...s-sexually...that is…”</p><p>Shuichi had to genuinely disagree. In all honesty, and little to Kiibo’s knowledge, his thighs were doing <em> everything </em>for him right now.</p><p>“I-I know that humans have...reproductive functions...a-and that sexual activity is...is a part of most committed, romantic relationships.” Kiibo took another breath and wiped his eyes. “I know you’re struggling Shuichi...and I...I feel awful that I can’t help you with it!...I don’t have a...a penis, nor do I have an orifice for you...I...I’ve just got...nothing.” To emphasize his point, Kiibo rested his hand on his navel, right above his groin. And indeed, it was nothing but an area that mirrored the smooth appearance of the rest of his skin.</p><p>Hearing such self-conscious talk from his partner was nothing short of shocking to the detective.  Shuichi would have never imagined Kiibo feeling ashamed of his body, and seeing it now was nothing short of heartbreaking.</p><p>Despite being a robot, Kiibo was very handsome in his eyes.  Reproductive organs or not, that wasn’t something Shuichi had <em> ever </em>expected nor wanted from him.</p><p>“Kiibo.”</p><p>The robot shamefully lifted his teal eyes to look into Shuichi’s.  The anxiety in them was almost painful for Saihara to see.</p><p>“Kiibo, I find you absolutely <em>stunning</em>. You hear me?...And I didn’t become your lover expecting you to have some reproductive functions either.”</p><p>“Sh-Shuichi?”</p><p>“Listen Kiibo...the fact that you are concerned about me and my needs is very kind of you, really...I would expect nothing less from someone as selfless as you...But you have <em> no </em> reason to feel obligated to partake in sex, okay? Even if it’s years from now or never, I will just find ways to deal with it, no problem. Got it?...S-Seeing you like this...ashamed of your unique, handsome body...it makes me sad Kiibo.”  Frowning, Shuichi carefully reached out his hand to place on top of Kiibo’s.</p><p>With widened eyes, Kiibo looked down at their hands then up to his partner. “Y-you...f-find my body...handsome?” The blue blush on his cheeks got darker, and he swore steam was starting to seep out from the vents on his back.</p><p>“Kiibo...you know I wouldn’t lie to you, especially about something like this.  I literally could care less if you had a dick or not.  Actually, if anything…” Shuichi was the one who was blushing now. “I-I find your legs...kindasexy.”</p><p>Kiibo was taken aback by those words.  His legs, sexy? Never would he have imagined Shuichi finding his legs <em>sexy </em>! “R-Really?”</p><p>Nodding, Shuichi smiled softly despite the embarrassing confession. “And Kiibo...There's one more thing I want to ask...are you self-conscious about your body’s sexual capabilities because of me...or because you genuinely want to try it out for yourself?...”</p><p>Kiibo swallowed and gently poked his index fingers together. “B-both?”</p><p>Shuichi chuckled lightly at the cute display and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “W-well...if you <em> really </em> want to give it a shot...I-I may have some ideas of how we can overcome the...the no reproductive function issue and both feel good...b-but only if you want to!”</p><p>The fact that Shuichi had an idea for the both of them actually had Kiibo getting a little bit excited. It felt like a tiny zap had darted down his spine at the proposal. Nodding, he smiled at the man across from him.</p><p>“O-okay. What...What do you have in mind?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stunning (Part 2) - 18+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi and Kiibo try love-making for the first time!...Well, as much as a human and a physically genderless robot can make love that is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...time to up the rating from Teen to Mature! XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi smiled softly at the robot and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips. He backed off and began removing his clothes, blushing a bright red as he casually removed his shirt and hooked his thumbs under the band of his pants.</p><p>Kiibo’s breath hitched for a brief moment as he watched his partner slowly pull them down.</p><p>Shuichi was left in nothing but his plaid boxers and pale-colored eyes looked at the robot through dark lashes. “I-Is this alright Kiibo?”</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed, but once the other realized that Shuichi was actually speaking to him, his body went stiff immediately. “Y-Yes!” he exclaimed a little too excitedly, his fans beginning to whir as his insides heated.</p><p>Even though Shuichi was surprised by Kiibo’s eagerness, it gave him the confidence boost he needed to continue.  But before that, the detective walked over to the bed and patted the edge of the mattress, urging his lover to sit down.  Kiibo tilted his head curiously before standing up and sitting himself where Shuichi had gestured.  His hands were folded neatly in his lap and a cute little smile donned his face as he watched.</p><p>The dark-haired man then turned around, his face absolutely burning as he pulled his undergarment down his legs all the way to his ankles.</p><p>With Shuichi bent over so far, Kiibo felt the steam rolling out of his vents. He’d never seen so much of Saihara before, but he sure wished he had sooner. Never had he imagined the sight of his detective’s pale, shapely ass greeting his eyes. If this had occurred a few years ago, no doubt Kiibo would’ve short-circuited from overwhelming embarrassment, but now...he could finally appreciate the gorgeous body of the man he loved without being afraid.</p><p>Shuichi kicked his boxer shorts to the side, and after straightening himself up and stretching his arms, slowly turned around with his eyes to the floor.  One of his hands grabbed at his wrist anxiously, and his shoulders pulled in a little due to his own bit of self-consciousness.</p><p>“I-I’m not really that impressive...for a human. I mean, y-you probably don’t know what’s normal for us but...</p><p>Kiibo’s eyes just wandered up and down the entirety of Shuichi’s body, admiring every single inch.  His observant eyes watched how muscles shifted with his lean frame, the way his raven-colored hair partially draped over his eye, and the way his toes wiggled into the carpet. It was completely adorable.</p><p>“Shuichi, you...you have nothing to be worried about,” he assured with a genuine smile.  The robot offered his hand, reaching out to his partner in an attempt to coax him closer.</p><p>Raising his eyes up to meet Kiibo’s, Shuichi took the hand.</p><p>The robot gazed at him tenderly and let go, settling for resting his hands on either side of the detective’s hips instead. The other was more than alright with the action, giggling when he saw the awe in those shimmering, teal eyes. “Y-you okay Kiibo?”</p><p>Kiibo’s eyes looked up at Shuichi’s, and with a sheepish smile, he decided to ask. “W-would it be okay if I...if I uh...f-felt you?”  The robot felt like he was going to combust at his own words. “I-I’ve just never been this...this intimate b-before,” he stuttered out.</p><p>After a brief moment of silence to process, Saihara nodded and rested one of his own hands on top of Kiibo's reassuringly.  When his hand withdrew, Kiibo started to feel around, unable to help himself from moving one hand back to gently squeeze one of the soft ass cheeks.</p><p>Shuichi yelped a little at that, making his partner freeze in his tracks.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry! D-Did I hurt you?”</p><p>With a shake of his head, Shuichi just ruffled the fluffy, synthetic hair. “No, I’m fine. You were just more...<em>bold </em> than I was expecting is all.”</p><p>Kiibo flushed even more, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.</p><p>“But I don’t mind. I...kinda liked it,” he admitted quietly with another adorable giggle.</p><p>Inhaling and exhaling, Kiibo calmed down and got himself back on track. He slowly reached his other hand back to join the first, caressing Shuichi’s cheeks before beginning to knead them. Kiibo had to admit...the sounds Saihara was making were delightful.</p><p>“Sh-Shuichi?”</p><p>Cracking open his blissfully closed eyes, the detective looked down at his partner. “Y-yes?”</p><p>Kiibo felt like he was going to explode again at the mere thought of asking this. “C-can I...can I...touch you? Here?” His eyes shifted downward to look at the half-erect cock starting to poke at his chest.</p><p>Shuichi’s breathing picked up at the request, and shyly, he nodded, resting both of his hands on Kiibo’s shoulders for support and intimacy. Smiling, Kiibo brought one hand up to his mouth and licked it, coating his palm in a layer of artificial lubricant that kept his mouth from getting dry.</p><p>Then, with only a little hesitation, he grabbed Shuichi’s manhood with a firm grip. It wasn’t too tight, nor too loose.  The robot curiously began moving his hand forward and back, smiling a little bit at the other’s reaction and praise.</p><p>“W-wow...y-yeah. J-just like that~”</p><p>Shuichi rocked his hips and Kiibo stroked him for a bit until he was fully hard.  The noise of slickness already filled the room and both of them were breathing heavily at this point.</p><p>Kiibo had no idea what it was he was currently feeling, but he assumed this was what humans called ‘arousal’.</p><p>“K-Kiibo.” The detective gently pushed his hand into his partner’s shoulder, and once he looked up, the man couldn’t help but sheepishly smile back down. “Um, could you...maybe lie down? I...I want to see if this idea of mine will work.”</p><p>The other nodded in response and gently released Shuichi’s cock. He scooted back on the mattress, calmly lying down with his head rested on one of the pillows. “Like this?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s perfect,” he affirmed, climbing onto the bed himself and crawling over Kiibo.</p><p>Shuichi’s hair was so beautifully framing his face as it fell.</p><p>At this rate, the robot could swear his fans would cease functioning!</p><p>The detective couldn’t help but giggle again at the look on Kiibo’s face.  He leaned down and gently planted a kiss on the tip of his nose before finally setting his plan into motion.</p><p>A yelp filled the room as Saihara leaned down to the robot’s neck, his lips working at synthetic skin and making their way down his collarbone, chest, and torso.</p><p>The detective figured any attempt to bite would do nothing but cause damage to Kiibo’s body, so he just kept to licking and sucking. However, that seemed to be more than enough.  Kiibo’s gentle voice whimpered into the bedroom at the new sensation, and though he didn’t have human flesh, he felt every blessed sensation caused by Shuichi’s lips.</p><p>“Sh-Shu!...Ah!”</p><p>The other smirked against dark skin when he felt a robotic hand slip into his.  The action was both sweet and sexy, and it secretly gave Shuichi the assurance to move on. “Kiibo...do you know if you can feel anything here?” he questioned, sitting up and resting one hand on the other’s navel.</p><p>“I-I don’t know…” the robot admitted honestly, biting at his lip. “B-but...I’ve always been curious.”</p><p>Grinning, Shuichi chuckled and shifted back down, now lying between Kiibo’s legs with his face between his thighs. “Well, that’s what I’m hoping to find out.”</p><p>“Wh-What do you...mEaN?!” Kiibo’s hesitant question became a shout as Shuichi mouthed and tongued at the robot’s crotch.  Of course, there was nothing tangible there, but the detective was curious if he still had the ability to feel pleasure in the area.  And from the sounds Kiibo was currently making, that seemed to be the case.</p><p>“Oh!~ Sh-Shuichi!” he whimpered, head thrown back into the pillows while one hand ever so gently grabbed raven locks.</p><p>The other couldn’t hold back the moan at feeling his partner ever so lovingly grasping his hair. The way firm fingers scratched his scalp, he felt like he could fall asleep to such treatment.  But he kept going, sucking at the skin between his legs and at the creases of his hip. It was driving Kiibo into a mess of wanton sounds, and frankly, Shuichi was <em> delighted </em>that his hypothesis was correct. Now, it was time to move on to the next phase.</p><p>“K-Kiibo~” He didn’t mean for it to come out so needy, but truthfully, his cock was leaking precum into the sheets, and he needed to find release soon.</p><p>Kiibo tilted his head down a little and made eye contact with Shuichi between his legs.  The robot felt like he was going to combust at the sight of the beautiful man salivating over his pelvis. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“Is it okay if...I-I grind myself on you?”</p><p>Kiibo felt even more steam roll out of his vents and his fans audibly whir for the both of them to hear. He couldn’t even find the words to answer, so he nodded frantically while moving his hands to grip the bedding.</p><p>The other smiled at his eagerness and carefully crawled up the robot’s body.  He sat up so he was straddling his hips, and after placing his hands firmly on Kiibo’s chest plate, began grinding his hips back and forth into his partner’s crotch.</p><p>Kiibo whimpered wantonly, squeezing his eyes shut as his back started to arch.  Shuichi had to stabilize his balance, but was more than excited that not only was he enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing against such a wet, smooth, warm surface, Kiibo was enjoying it too.</p><p>“Th-That...f-feel good?” he breathed.</p><p>Nodding frantically again, the robot rolled his hips up into his partner’s. “Y-yes!~ Don’t stop Shu!...Please! Ah!~”</p><p>Saihara yelped loudly as Kiibo started bucking, his sac pressing against the bump of the robot’s crotch and driving him closer to orgasm.</p><p>Kiibo’s stomach and crotch were now slick with saliva and precum, Shuichi humping his lover’s pelvis over and over again to stimulate them both.  The detective was close, and his moans were becoming higher and higher in pitch as his humps became more akin to a dog in heat.</p><p>“Sh-! Sh-ShUiChi!...SH-” Kiibo’s voice was starting to fade in and out of static.  The lenses in his eyes dilated and glowed, and with one last gasp, Kiibo screamed into the room and arched his back deliciously high.</p><p>Shuichi hit his limit the second he heard his robot’s pleasured voice, and once the other’s hips arched, he came all over Kiibo’s stomach and chest.</p><p>White coated the dark, synthetic skin, and the squeals that Shuichi had managed to wretch from his own throat made Kiibo shiver beneath him. It was the most attractive sound the robot had ever heard, and in all honesty, he could listen to it over and over again.</p><p>The detective collapsed on top of the robot, panting heavily while coming down from his high. The other stroked his dark sweaty locks and brushed them away from his face. Kiibo tucked the loose strands behind his ear, and with a light chuckle, decided to playfully twirl his ahoge around his finger.</p><p>Shuichi smiled into his skin at the action and groggily opened his eyes to look at the teal ones watching him. “S-So...what...what did you think?”</p><p>Looking down thoughtfully, Kiibo continued to play with his partner’s hair. “I-I never imagined that...that making love would feel so...amazing!”</p><p>“Would...would that be...something you’d...wanna do again?”</p><p>Kiibo smiled, using both arms to pull Shuichi to his chest where the fans whirred beneath.  “That was...Shuichi...I-I would love to.”</p><p>With a tender smile of his own, the other yawned and snuggled his face against Kiibo while he pulled the blankets over them both.</p><p>Even though it was only late afternoon, a little nap wouldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo seems to have a problem with his hand, but Shuichi is determined to fix it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while, I know. ^^;<br/>I just plop these here when I'm in the Saiibo writing mood. There's no publishing plan. XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The detective jumped out of his seat a little when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  Turning his head, his startled expression melted into a smile of relief when he saw that it was his robotic partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me, Kiibo. Is there...Is there something you need?” he asked, pushing away from his desk to spin around in his chair to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to get you anything, since you’ve been working at that case nonstop for a few hours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi couldn’t help but give a soft smile when he heard the kind offer.  “Actually, would you mind getting me a glass of water please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kiibo was already turning to leave the room. “Of course! Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but thank you Kiibo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robot casually made his way into the kitchen, reaching for one of the wooden cupboards and opening it wide to reveal a small shelf of glasses.  Kiibo reached for one , standing on his tip-toes a little bit to compensate for his shorter height.  He had the glass in hand before a strange feeling had darted up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every joint in his hand hitched, and with a gasp, the glass fell to the floor out of his control.  The crash echoed through the apartment, making the robot wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the matter of seconds, Shuichi came running at the noise, sighing in relief when he saw it was only a broken glass. Kiibo appeared to be unharmed. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah…”  The uncertainty in the robot’s voice was a bit concerning to the detective, but at the current moment, they needed to worry about cleaning up the mess of shattered glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll help you clean up.” Walking over to the closet, Shuichi pulled out a broom and walked back over, beginning to sweep the glass into a single pile on the tile floor.  Then, he set the broom against the counter and knelt down to begin picking up the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait, Saihara!”  Kiibo quickly got down on his knees to join him, gently reaching out his hand to stop the detective from picking up the pieces. “You could cut yourself!  I should pick them up. The glass won’t hurt me.”  However, when the robot reached over to start picking up the pieces and put them in the trash bin, his fingers wouldn’t even bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”  Shuichi frowned as he watched Kiibo angrily try to flex his fingers, but all that could be heard was stubborn, loud clicks as they slowly curled.  “Here, I’ll take care of this and you go sit on the couch.  I’ll take a look at you and see if it’s anything I can fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat at Shuichi’s stern glare, Kiibo stood back up and sat down on the couch in their living space. Patiently, he waited until the other finished disposing of the broken glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting the broom back in the closet and taking one more look at the floor to make sure all the glass fragments had been thrown out, Shuichi returned to his office to grab his toolkit.  He came back, sat himself at Kiibo’s right side with a reassuring smile, and gestured for his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willingly, the robot shifted his arm, letting Shuichi take the hand into his own while his eyes examined the plate covering the majority of its top. Pulling a small screwdriver from the kit, the detective carefully unscrewed each of the tiny screws holding it in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo watched as Saihara held his hand with such care. The way his thumb ran over the top of his fingers in a comforting manner, it was sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal plate came off with ease and was placed carefully on the arm of the sofa.  Shuichi now had a proper view of the wiring and metal skeleton beneath. Kiibo also leaned forward a bit to see, wondering if he could spot the issue at all from his position. However, Shuichi instead pulled his hand closer, getting close and tilting it to see if he could identify the problem through the small opening the plate’s removal had revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still unable to identify the problem, Shuichi looked up slightly to observe the robot’s reaction as he gently began pushing the synthetic skin away from the rectangular hole. The robot winced a little, but he didn’t do anything that indicated severe pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Does that hurt at all?” the detective asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo just shrugged. “I-It feels weird...but...but I’m not in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an understanding nod, Shuichi sighed a little in relief. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I need to check further down your hand and it’s hard to see without moving things around a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remaining careful and occasionally watching his robot’s reactions, Shuichi continued to push away the dark, synthetic skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo flinched when Shuichi’s finger hit a particular blue wire, but Shuichi apologized profusely, not knowing what the effect was. “I’m so sorry! Did that hurt you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silent, the robot’s face flushed a blue hue.  “I-I...It tickled…” he quietly admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective’s eyes widened, somewhat surprised. He wasn’t aware Kiibo was ticklish! That fact alone was completely and utterly adorable. Shuichi now had to do everything in his power to not try poking at the wire again...What he’d give to see his robot burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he was finally ready to continue. Shuichi looked and felt around a little bit more until he finally found the source of the problem.  One of the wires must have shifted out of its proper place because currently, one was restricting some of the metal pieces that allowed the fingers to move properly. Kiibo had internal parts that functioned similarly to bones and tendons to facilitate his movements.  A wire seemed to be tightly wound around one of those “tendons”, not only restricting the joint, but inhibiting the signals from reaching his fingers with how twisted the wire was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! This is a simple fix! Hold on.”  Shuichi turned back to his toolkit and grabbed a pair of gripping pliers.  Carefully, he reached into the opening with them and maneuvered the wire around each internal piece it had caught on. Once it was straightened out and properly tucked into a spot where it would no longer get tangled, the detective nodded and looked up with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, try moving your fingers now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo looked at the other and then down at his hand.  Slowly, he began moving his fingers one by one, tapping them against his leg before curling them into a fist and straightening them again. “I-I think you did it Shuichi!” Smiling wide, Kiibo lifted his hand and began to open and close it repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bashfully, Shuichi averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. “Well...I kind of need to screw the plate back on. Can I have your hand back for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, right.”  The robot returned his hand and let Shuichi carefully place the metal plate back on top before twisting the screws back in one by one.  Once they were tight, the detective put the tools back in the box and smiled. “There, done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally taking his hand back, Kiibo grabbed his wrist and wiggled his fingers. Sure enough, everything seemed to be working well!  Who knew a small wire could cause such a big problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Shuichi who was closing his toolkit and placing it next to his side, Kiibo thought to do something uncharacteristically bold. When the detective turned his head to look back at him, Kiibo leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes closed for a moment, but when they broke apart, the robot was completely flushed blue with steam rolling out of his vents.  Shuichi was flushed pink himself, but he couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” the detective asked playfully, but genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me, Shuichi...Y-You’re the best boyfriend a robot could ask for.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>